


I Don't Do That Love Stuff

by jaicubed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Male Pregnancy, Schmoop, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaicubed/pseuds/jaicubed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finally starts to deal with Sam's pregnancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Do That Love Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr, powerbottomsammy.

Sam knew he should be listening to Kevin- the kid meant well, after all, and even Sam “Mr. Research” Winchester didn’t have the guts to go looking on pregnancy websites…especially when he was the one pregnant. But the kid had been rambling on for nearly half an hour, and frankly, all Sam could focus on was Dean washing dishes. Dean, with his shirt sleeves rolled up, exposing strong fore arms glistening with water and soap suds. Dean, with his week’s worth of stubble. Dean, the father of his child. Dean, who could shoo Kevin out of the room faster than you could say “exorciazamus te” and take him on the couch right the fuck now…

Sam shook his head. According to Kevin’s diligent research, the sex cravings weren’t supposed to start until later in the pregnancy- but Sam had been going Dean-crazy all week. After some serious grade A Sammy Winchester introspection, however, he realized that it wasn’t sex he craved. Well, not just sex. He needed touch, attention, something that let him know that his brother still knew he existed.

Ever since Sam had begun to show, Dean had been…reserved, to say the least. He had seemed to accept the pregnancy for it was at the beginning, but now that there was tangible evidence, he was pretending that the future Winchester didn’t exist. He didn’t talk about the pregnancy, or even look at Sam below the chest. He hadn’t touched Sam in weeks. He avoided Kevin’s research discussions or distracted himself, like he was doing now with the dishes.

Sam didn’t get it. If anyone was going to be seriously freaked out he was growing a belly complete with tiny fetus, it should be him, right?

It wasn’t until later that evening that Sam understood just exactly Dean’s issue was.

—-

Sam was lying on his and Dean’s bed, shirt rucked up under his armpits. Cas knelt beside him, his hands resting on Sam’s belly, a soft light emanating from beneath them. Sam closed his eyes and relaxed, enjoying the warmth of Cas’ hands and the plain old touch that he had been missing.

Cas, angel sonogram machine that he was, had become Sam’s obstetrician of sorts. Every week he checked on the baby, making sure that it was healthy and making sure that Sam was healthy, too. What Sam liked just as much was the way Cas talked to him while he did it. He wasn’t clinical, like Kevin, or in denial, like Dean- he was real, he was honest, and took a genuine interest in the baby and its future. 

"Sam, what-" Dean began, appearing at the doorway, but he stopped abruptly when he saw Cas. Sam’s eyes shot open, and in the few seconds before Dean’s muffled "never mind" and departure, he saw it. In Dean’s eyes, he saw it. Jealousy. Anger. Wistfulness.

It all clicked for Sam in that moment. Ever since he and Cas had been having their appointments- and he could admit, they had been growing closer in general- Dean had become more withdrawn. Sam had thought Dean was just upset that this was something he couldn’t help Sam with, couldn’t do his big brother duty. It was that, but more. He was backing off out of some sort of misplaced deference to his brother, to his best friend, when Sam only wanted him closer.

When Cas was finished, he pulled down Sam’s shirt and gave him a warm smile. 

"The baby’s fine, Sam. And so are you. Is there anything else I can do?"

"Actually, Cas…could you go get Dean, tell him I need him?"

Cas, for all his illiteracy regarding human emotions, seemed to understand. “Of course, Sam.”

—-

"Cas said you needed me." Dean stood in the doorway, fidgeting, seeming to want to come in but uncomfortable treading on this new ground.

"Yeah, I do," Sam said. "I need you to come here."

"What? Why-"

"Just come here, Dean. Please."

Dean could never resist the patented Sam Winchester puppy-dog face, so he shuffled over to the bed and stood awkwardly by it until Sam rolled his eyes and patted the space next to him. 

"Join me, Dean."

Dean toed off his shoes and climbed on the bed next to Sam. He seemed nervous, keyed up. 

"Sam, I…" he began, but couldn’t get any further. Sam spared him.

Sam grabbed Dean’s hand and put it on his belly, holding it there firmly.

"I’m not trying to have a chick flick moment here, Dean, but you have to listen to me. Just this once." Sam took a deep breath.

"What you’re touching now? This is my body. My body has a baby in it, your baby. And every day your baby is getting bigger and bigger and stronger and stronger. I do what I can to make sure things stay that way by eating right, exercising, all that shit. Kevin and Cas help the baby, too, in their own way."

Dean tried to move his hand away, his eyes firmly planted on a spot on the floor. Sam held him fast. 

"But I need help, too. I need you more than anyone. Even if you want to be just my jerk older brother again," Sam said softly.

Dean looked at Sam sharply.

"You think I want out of this?" Dean asked. 

"Well, I know the belly can be a bit of a turn-off," Sam joked weakly, and was alarmed when Dean growled.

"It’s fucking adorable," Dean spat. "It’s so fucking adorable I can barely look at it, look at you. And now every night I want to hold you, and I want to kiss you all the time, and for fuck’s sake, I’ve even wanted to hold your hand in public. This baby is fucking me up, all this touchy-feely stuff that Cas is good at but I can’t do. You need something from me, and I can’t give it to you."

Dean looked down at the floor again, but when he looked up, Sam was smiling. Grinning.

"Why are you smiling?" Dean asked incredulously. "You look nutso."

Sam laughed. “Maybe I am a little nutso, hearing voices, maybe. I swear I heard someone who sounded like you say that they wanted to hold my hand in public.”

Dean opened his mouth to protest, but Sam pulled him forward and kissed him. 

"You can do all those things, you know," Sam whispered against Dean’s lips. "All those things you want."

Dean cupped Sam’s cheek and kissed him again, and Sam reveled in the feeling of his man’s touch after all of these weeks. 

"Maybe I’ll do some of them now," Dean whispered into Sam’s ear, his warm breath sending a shiver down Sam’s spine.

"Please."

—-

When Sam woke up the next morning with Dean’s arm snug around him, his warm chest pressed against his back, he realized that there wasn’t anything Dean couldn’t do for him.


End file.
